


Reckless Behaviour

by jihan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Comeplay, Doyoung likes being called Princess, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihan/pseuds/jihan
Summary: Doyoung feels lonely so he visits Jaehyun at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, N, for bringing me into this fandom and this ship. This is for you.

_Coming home late again, sorry. Too busy._

Doyoung sighed after reading the message he had just received. It was Jaehyun saying he’d be late working again and which means—Doyoung was to eat dinner alone, again, for the third night in a row and settled for a simple _it’s okay_ as a reply. Jaehyun had recently been promoted to a higher position in his job and Doyoung was happy for him, but his selfish and needy self would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss him.

Jaehyun had been spending too much time in the office working and would come home when Doyoung had already fallen asleep, only for Jaehyun to go to work before Doyoung even opened an eye. Doyoung felt lonely, missing the presence of his significant other. The feeling of isolation slowly making a permanent home in Doyoung’s heart and it’s not something he would particular like to grow accustomed to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung found himself in the building of Jaehyun’s workplace whilst holding a bag of Korean take away, a wafting smell of jajangmyeon—a favourite dish of the both—and was currently in the elevator towards the destined level. Once he reached it, he stepped out only to be met with darkness.

Everyone was home and the place was nothing but quiet and the emptiness of office cubicles and rooms. At the end, there was only one room that currently had the lights on and he knew at first glance that was Jaehyun’s room. He went to knock on the wood and he heard a rustle behind the door.

“Come in?”

Doyoung entered and caught a glimpse of Jaehyun’s confused face slowly turn into something more surprised. Jaehyun had his eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly apart but Doyoung couldn’t blame him. It was late and Jaehyun would have never thought of seeing Doyoung, in his own office, at this time of night.

“What… are you doing here?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung.

“Nice to see you too,” Doyoung giggled. “I brought us a takeaway. You probably haven’t eaten yet.”

The end of Jaehyun’s lips turned up into a soft smile and his eyes gleamed with adoration and affection for his boyfriend in front of him. _God_ , _he was so lucky._ “No, I haven’t. Thank you.”

Doyoung moved around so that he was placing the bag down towards the edge of the desk and placed himself next to Jaehyun. He ran the back of his fingers along Jaehyun’s cheek, smiling at his boyfriend’s confused expression. “Babe, stop looking at me like that. You could at least be happy I’m here.” he joked, finishing his sentence with a small giggle.

“I just missed you so much, baby.” Jaehyun breathed out, staring at every part of Doyoung’s face. Jaehyun then grabbed Doyoung by the waist and made him settle on his lap. Doyoung made a small squeak at his sudden movements.

Doyoung placed his hands against Jaehyun’s cheeks. “That makes two of us.” He smiled, his head moving down as he went to press a peck against Jaehyun’s lips. He went to lean back but Jaehyun had other ideas.

Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung closer towards him and connected their lips together again and kissed him deeply. He kissed him roughly and passionately, drawing a small moan out of Doyoung’s mouth.

“Oh god-”

Jaehyun cut him off again. He ran his tongue on the bottom of Doyoung’s lips, asking for permission, which Doyoung gladly let him. His tongue slid into Doyoung’s mouth and the pair were making obscene noises and lips smacking against each other was the only thing to be currently heard in the small office.

Doyoung went to wrap his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling each other even closer and kissing each other even more deeply. Doyoung was tugging at Jaehyun’s hair, making him moan into Doyoung’s mouth, as Jaehyun ran his hands up and down Doyoung’s sides, wanting to devour him whole.

Their motions were paused by a ringing sound coming from Jaehyun’s laptop screen.

“Oh fuck,” Jaehyun breathed out, “that’s my boss. Fuck Doyoung, my boss is calling me right now-”

“Holy fuck.” Doyoung replied.

“Well, yeah. Look, just calm-”

“What am I supposed to do?” Doyoung panicked.

“Oh my god, just-”

Jaehyun was looking around, thinking of where to possibly hide Doyoung. “Duck underneath my desk.”

“Are you serious? Do you really think I’m going to fit?”

“Doyoung! Just do it.” Now Jaehyun was the one to panic as he rushed Doyoung to get under the desk. Once he was settled, he accepted the video call.

There was a small pause as the video as trying to connect and one second later, his boss popped up on the screen.

“Jaehyun! Good evening! I have some good news for you!”

“Oh, do you?” Jaehyun was surprised and he was wishing deeply he had gotten a new position.

“Yep! After a very long meeting of-”

He couldn’t focus on what his boss was saying because he suddenly felt a hand rub up and down his thigh and another one palm his cock through his pants. He quickly spared a look at Doyoung, his mouth going dry once he made eye contact with him.

There, kneeling in a small confined space was Doyoung with the most mischievous smile on his lips and his eyes hooded and glazed with lust. Jaehyun almost moaned on how good he looked but snapped out of it as he brushed Doyoung’s hands off him and reverted his attention back to his screen.

“–It’s been a long time coming for you, that I am very sure of but it has all paid off.” Jaehyun’s boss says. He wishes he could just get to the point because he would like to get back to making out with Doyoung if possible.

“We’ve had a lot of arguments and agreements over this and it has been a very long process working through it all but now, everything’s been talked on. Jung Jaehyun, one of my company's most loyal workers, you have now been elected to work as the assistant manager. Which is a better and much higher position. It’ll be tough but I’m sure you can do just fine. I trust you on this.” His boss finally says.

Jaehyun paused, slowly taking in the words, as his boss said too many in the first place. “I’m… I’m accepted?”

This made his boss chuckle. “You sure are.”

A wave of relief and happiness ran through him as he was about to thank his boss but he suddenly couldn’t form words. He was too distracted by a sudden movement from the person below him.

Doyoung slowly unzipping his pants as he has Jaehyun’s cock in his hands, currently kitten licking at the tip. The view made Jaehyun want to moan but he couldn’t, not whilst he was still in a call with his boss. Talking seemed a lot harder now.

“Thank you, sir,” Jaehyun said, his voice a little strained “I appreci-ah!”

His sentence was quickly cut off as he redirected his attention back to his boyfriend. Doyoung had dipped his head down and started to suck on the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, slowly sucking and teasing his head before going down slowly, making sure to take every part of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth. Jaehyun couldn’t breathe, let alone talk anymore.

“Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun looked back up at his boss, feeling embarrassed and hoping that his boss didn’t catch on to what was happening at the moment.

“Are you feeling… okay?”

Jaehyun cleared his throat, “Yes sorry, I’m… I’m fine.”

He couldn’t think, not while Doyoung was bobbing up and down, his mouth feeling so hot and so wet around his cock.

“I appreciate it.” Jaehyun breathed out.

He was clenching his jaw so hard it might’ve snapped soon. Doyoung chuckled lightly around his dick and the vibration sent a shiver to travel through his body, making a warm heat start to spread and pool the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t know if he could last any longer but he couldn’t come right now, he knew better.

His boss looked at him suspiciously him before continuing, “Well, you’ve worked hard, you deserve it.”

“T-Thank you, thank you so much for this.” He wanted to say more, but Doyoung had just decided to stop him by digging his tongue into the tip of his cock, making Jaehyun fist Doyoung’s hair and clench his jaw again to stop him from moaning out loud.

Doyoung started to suck him more deeply and more eagerly and Jaehyun wished this call would end soon, or else he might lose some self-restraint and start face-fucking Doyoung any moment now.

“Don’t mention it, have a good night Jaehyun. Get plenty of rest.” His boss wished and a wave of relief washed over Jaehyun.

As soon as the call ended, Jaehyun had closed his laptop screen and let out the biggest moan he had been holding in. “Fuck. Keep going babe, you’re so good at this.”

Doyoung looked up at him, with mischievous eyes, and only a few more tugs of his cock had him coming, spilling inside Doyoung’s mouth as he greedily swallowed all the liquid, wiping his chin and licking his fingers clean.

“God.” Jaehyun breathed out, motioning Doyoung to stand up. Once he was standing, Jaehyun had pressed him up against his desk. Doyoung took a sharp intake of breath when his front collided with the side of Jaehyun’s desk.

Jaehyun whispered into his ear, a hand slipped under Doyoung’s sweater massaging his soft skin and the other went to rest against Doyoung’s ass. “You’re so impatient and so needy, aren’t you? You just can’t wait to get your ass filled with cock.”

Doyoung could feel his knees getting weak and all he could do was let out a whimper.

“So greedy for my cock. You couldn’t wait and had to suck me off right there.” Jaehyun’s hand roughly grabbed Doyoung’s ass, massaging it harshly.

“Would you like it if I spanked you? Your ass is so pretty, it would turn into a pretty peach colour.”

Doyoung’s cheeks burned, eyes starting to water as his cock felt restraint against his jeans and being pushed up against the table.

Jaehyun’s other hand went up Doyoung’s shirt and lightly played with one of his nipples, alternating between each one. Doyoung’s lips were starting to get chapped from biting down on it too much.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung moaned. “Please.”

“Please what? Tell me. Use your words.” Jaehyun teased.

Doyoung whimpered. He was too hard and he needed a release. He didn’t think he’d be this close already. “I need you. I want your cock so much, so fucking much.”

“Do you now?” Jaehyun chuckled into his ear, warm breath tickling Doyoung’s neck and sending shivers down his body, making him squirm. “Tell me, what you want me to do and I’ll give it all to you.”

It was all of a sudden getting too hot in the small office space. Doyoung moaned out loud when he felt Jaehyun’s hard shaft pressed up against his entrance. God, if only there weren't any clothes separating them. “I want you to fuck me, please, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun let out a small sigh of a moan. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Jaehyun placed one hand tightly on Doyoung’s hip and used the other to press against the entrance of Doyoung’s his mouth. “Suck on them.”

Doyoung did just that. Jaehyun felt a little undone, feeling Doyoung swirl his digits around in his mouth, letting out a sigh of pleasure. His tongue covering and lapping at Jaehyun’s fingers so richly. He enjoyed the view before taking them out.

Jaehyun then pushed his chair back and went to undo Doyoung’s jeans and underwear, pulling them down and discarding them somewhere across the room. Jaehyun kneeled behind Doyoung, massaging his ass with both hands, pushing the cheeks apart.

“Jae, what are you doing?” He couldn’t exactly finish his sentence as he let out a filthy moan. “Oh, fuck.”

Jaehyun had let his tongue kitten lick back and forth against his entrance, making Doyoung mewl.

Jaehyun would nip at Doyoung’s skin before going back to lick at his entrance and would repeat. Doyoung found himself weak, as Jaehyun would be rough, then soft. He felt like he was being pushed back and forth to the edge. Jaehyun decided to slow down, and actually press his tongue flat against his entrance.

Doyoung could feel his thighs trembling, about to give out any second, moaning at the feeling of the heat and the wetness from Jaehyun’s tongue against him. The tip of Jaehyun’s tongue teasing around the entrance, hearing Doyoung sob for him to keep going. Jaehyun traced his entrance slowly, before entering it inside of Doyoung, slipping it in.

Doyoung gripped the side of the desk, clawing at the wooden table top, releasing a long and dragged out moan that made Jaehyun smirk. Jaehyun didn’t bother starting with one finger. He slipped the two fingers coated with saliva inside Doyoung, stimulating his tongue along with the movements of his fingers, stretching him out so more of his tongue could fit inside him.

“You taste so sweet.” Doyoung moaned loudly at the praise. “You’re the fucking sweetest.”

Jaehyun could feel Doyoung start to loosen up, adding another finger inside.

“What should I call you? Baby? Doll?” Doyoung choked on his words, a tear running down his cheek.

“What about princess?” That makes Doyoung cry out and makes his dick twitch. His muscles clench around Jaehyun’s fingers on their own accord and Jaehyun snickers and murmurs ‘princess’ under his breath.

Jaehyun pulled away slightly, and Doyoung went to reach behind Jaehyun and pressed his face back closer into him. It was messy, but Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel greedy, not when Doyoung is spread out tasting so sweet and he could feel himself dribbling down his chin. Using his free hand, Jaehyun reached towards Doyoung’s untouched dick, leaking with precome.

Jaehyun had started pumping it as he could feel the precome dripping down his hand. Doyoung scratched at the table, letting a breathless moan come out of his mouth. Doyoung could feel his legs shaking, feeling so stimulated to the point where he could give out any second.

Jaehyun was touching him, whilst eating him out and fingering him. It didn’t take any longer until Doyoung came. His come leaking down his thighs and across the floor below him. Some got on the table and even some paperwork of Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun turned Doyoung around and licked up at his cock, swallowing the remaining come on it whilst covering his fingers in the fluid. Jaehyun had stood up and brought his come-covered fingers against Doyoung’s mouth.

“Suck.” Jaehyun simply ordered.

Doyoung happily opened and Jaehyun slipped his fingers inside his mouth, Doyoung licking them clean and feeling a little undone, tasting himself. “You did so well, princess.”

Doyoung’s eyes darkened and his mouth went dry, his body trembling at the praise, “Please, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun turned him back around and pressed Doyoung against the desk again before undoing his own pants and pulling them down. Doyoung propped himself on his hands against the wooden table, waiting. Jaehyun placed his hands on both sides of Doyoung’s waist, holding him.

“You want this, right?”

“Yes, please,” Doyoung choked on his own words. “Please, I want this, so much.”

That’s all Jaehyun needed to hear before he lined the tip of his cock up against Doyoung’s entrance, caressing Doyoung’s soft skin under his hand to try and relax him a little. Doyoung could feel Jaehyun slowing entering himself and he squirmed under Jaehyun’s touch. It was slow, too slow for his liking. A small heat started to bloom in his stomach as Jaehyun went deeper into him and an involuntary moan escaped Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung didn’t even try to suppress his moans, not when he had been missing this for too long. Doyoung could slowly feel his eyes slightly gloss and water, customizing himself to Jaehyun. He knew how thick Jaehyun was, how his cock fit so well inside of Doyoung, how his thick shaft would press and slide against Doyoung’s walls and Doyoung loves it. He always has.

Once Jaehyun had made sure Doyoung was comfortable, he pulled out and quickly thrust his cock back in Doyoung once more. Doyoung let out one of the filthiest whines Jaehyun’s ever heard.

“Oh princess.” Jaehyun breathed out, hands tightening around Doyoung’s waist and breathing starting to get shallow. “You’re so needy.”

“Oh, fuck. Jaehyun-” Doyoung moaned.

Jaehyun was thrusting into Doyoung with a hard and deep pace, the tip of his cock brushing against Doyoung’s prostate ever so slightly with each punctured thrust. Skin slapping against each other and Doyoung could feel the knot in his stomach growing tighter by the seconds. He was leaving sweaty hand print streaks along Jaehyun’s table, he lost control to properly think and moans and whines left his mouth.

“You’re still,” Jaehyun paused. “So. Fucking. Tight.” Each word was punctuated with a thrust as he pushed into Doyoung hard enough to make the table shake. Doyoung could feel his hands ache due to how tightly he was gripping the table, but it didn’t matter, not when Jaehyun made him feel so good.

Jaehyun rocked his hips to slide deeper into Doyoung, sultry noises coming out of Doyoung’s mouth making the heat in Jaehyun’s body spread. Doyoung went to release a hand off the table and started to slowly jerk himself off but Jaehyun slapped his hand away.

One of Jaehyun’s hands left Doyoung’s waist and settled on lightly massaging Doyoung’s ass. Before Doyoung could ask him what he was doing, a sharp slap came down on his posterior and Doyoung let out a sharp cry of pain.

“Your ass is so soft and round, princess.” Jaehyun says, bringing his hand down on ass again. Tears started to swell in Doyoung’s eyes. Jaehyun alternated from softly massaging and spanking Doyoung’s ass. Doyoung wanted to cry. It was a constant push and pull. His cock was going harder and it didn’t help the fact that he had no way to release it as it was strained against the table.

A small dribble of precome dripped onto the carpet mixing along with the previous come that had been left there. Jaehyun reached to tangle his hand in Doyoung’s hair, pulling it so he had his head up. Jaehyun and Doyoung were both panting breathlessly, the sound of their breaths and the obscene noise of Jaehyun’s thighs slapping against Doyoung’s behind. Jaehyun had sped up and Doyoung was close with heat rushing through his veins, straight to his cock.

“I-I’m going to come,” Doyoung sobbed. “Please, let me come.”

Jaehyun held the base of Doyoung’s cock, denying any sort of release. “Not yet, don’t come princess. I’m not done with you yet.”

Doyoung whimpers, small tears beginning to escape his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, practically begging to come and it fuelled the burning desire in Jaehyun’s stomach. He wanted to make sure Doyoung was ruined. Doyoung couldn’t breathe, he was feeling stretched to the limit, his head spinning as he felt so dirty and filthy in the best way possible. Sweat covered both bodies as their skin was pushed up against each other. Jaehyun could feel Doyoung clench around him, so he decided to stop teasing and fuck Doyoung mercilessly against his prostate.

“Come, come for me, without touching yourself.” Jaehyun breathed out.

Doyoung mewled as he placed his hand back on the table and felt his thighs trembling once more. Jaehyun pressed his body against Doyoung, leaning his hand next to Doyoung’s on the table as he whispered in his ear.

“Can you come a second time?”

Doyoung was sobbing, letting out a string of _yes_ and _please_.

“Go ahead baby, come.”

Every thrust caused a cry of pleasure to come of out of Doyoung’s mouth, his orgasm catching up to him. Jaehyun turned his head around so their lips could connect, Jaehyun swallowing up all of Doyoung’s moans and feeling his damp cheeks against his.

After they pulled away, Jaehyun came shortly afterward, milking out his and Doyoung’s orgasms and licking a line up Doyoung’s neck to taste faded cologne. They stayed like that, positioned over the desk, for a while. Jaehyun pulled out of Doyoung after a moment.

Looking around the office room, they saw that most of Jaehyun’s stuff had fallen onto the ground, scattered around the desk area.

Doyoung laughed lightly to himself before speaking up, “The takeaway has gone cold now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first fic to contribute to this Fandom. I really like this ship so I hope I did okay with this fic.
> 
> If you liked it please leave kudos. I might write more for this ship/fandom. Let me know what you think, it really helps.
> 
> Crossposted onto my AFF.


End file.
